


Strangers in the Sky

by stormybite



Series: Supercorp AUs [1]
Category: Kara Danvers - Fandom, Lena Luthor - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fanfic, Love, Plane, Strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormybite/pseuds/stormybite
Summary: Kara's heartbroken after she finds Mike cheating on her. Alex has a plan involving a billion dollar CEO and a trip to Fiji to cheer her up. Will Lena be successful? Or will Kara be devastated after finding out the truth?





	1. lets take a trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is my first SUPERCORP fic! I love them to death. I know I haven't written in forever but I really want to keep up. Remember I started writing that Clexa Fanfic? It's called "Dont Let Me Down" and I never finished it, but if you want me to finish it, please let me know!

She could not believe it. The light of her life had been thrown out of her orbit and impossible to touch. A darkness crowded her phantom smiles and the sparkles in her eyes became completely dim. Mike was a bitch. Kara’s heart was broken. How dare he give her reasons to leave. How dare he not be the person she thought he was. How dare he fuck a co-worker in the supply closet of CatCo. Magazine.   
She left. She just walked out of the building. She hoped that Ms. Grant would understand, but definitely still planned on following up with an email. She made a note of that.   
Email Ms. Grant. So she would not forget as her heart filled with pain and her eyes with tears. 

“I can’t believe he would do that, Alex!” Kara was venting with a spoon of vanilla ice cream in her mouth. The waterworks had not stopped since she had gotten home.

“I know, Kara look I’m sorry but we all told you it was not a good idea. You can’t go around believing you can change everyone all the time.” Kara hated the fact that Alex was right. They did warn her. Mike was a known player and a cheat. Kara should have known she’d be no exception.  
The tears began to stop. Kara finally gained back enough of her composure to fully sit up. Mainly she sat up so she wouldn’t choke on her ice cream, but she likes to think it was progress towards her heartbreak.  
“Maybe you need a vacation.” Alex suggested.  
Maybe she did. Maybe Kara needed a change of scenery. Away from National City, away from...Mike.   
His name filled her with anger. And out of anger, she opened her laptop and began to look into the most beautiful beaches in the world.  
\----  
She was very excited, three weeks of planning and shopping had her beyond ready to go. The thought of exhaustion hadn’t hit Kara yet, even after being awake for the past 2 days straight. How could she possibly go to sleep knowing that she was heading to Fiji? She fidgeted in the chair, adjusting her glasses, taking them off, cleaning them, putting them back on and so on. She zipped and unizipped the top pocket of her carry on while also tugging at the zipper on her sweatshirt. She couldn’t sit still for the life of her.

“Boarding Flight 201A to Fiji.” Kara’s body shot up with excitement. She clumsily gathered her things, anxious but ready for the adventure ahead. Nothing could ruin her mood.  
She walked into first class and immediately felt like she had made a big mistake. 

“Golly, this is nicer than my apartment.” She chuckled. Every passenger began glaring at her in judgement. 

“Tough crowd.” She whispered to herself. She figured if she was treating herself to a vacation, might as well make it first class. Instantly she was greeted by a flight attendant. 

“May I take your bag?” He asked, pointing to her carry on.

“No, its okay I can put it away myself.” Kara insisted.   
The flight attendant, still very persistent, asked her again. Refusing to take no for an answer, he began to yank at Kara’s suitcase sparking a small tug of war. Pulling a little harder this time, the suitcase burst open. Kara’s delicates, toothbrush and other various things go flying throughout first class. 

“I am so sorry ma’am.” The flight attendant says desperately trying to grab her belongings. 

“Don’t worry about it, I got it, just please stop.” Kara manages to say through gritted teeth.  
Once he leaves, Kara sighs out of frustration as she continues to gather the rest of her stuff . She keeps telling herself that everything is still okay and that nothing else could ruin this vacation. 

“Excuse me?” An assertive voice filled the silent plane. Still annoyed by her encounter with the flight attendant, Kara manages to grunt out the word, “what”.  
She looks up and is met with emerald green eyes. The kind of green that you can only find in the deepest of forrest. 

“I believe these belong to you” the woman’s finger hooked to a pair of black panties. As they dangled in the middle of first class, Kara’s face gets bright red and she quickly snatches them out of a the woman’s grasp. 

“Um, thank you” She mumbled, adjusting her glasses. Kara looked at the woman in front of her. And when it dawned on her who she was, her face turned into an even brighter shade of red.

“You’re Lena Luthor.” She blurted out.

“Guilty.” Was all she replied. Lena toyed Kara with a kind smile. “And you are?”  
Kara was kind of upset that Ms. Luthor failed to remember who she was. Then again, what CEO of a billion dollar corporation would remember a small reporter from CatCo. Magazine. 

“Kara, Kara Danvers” she replied reaching her hand out to meet Lena’s.   
“You’ve interviewed me before, correct?” And suddenly Kara’s heart felt a little jump. 

“Guilty” was all Kara said as they both laughed at the ongoing joke. 

They decided to sit next to each other. Well Lena actually decided to sit next to Kara and Kara didn’t seem to mind. Kara felt a sense of peace knowing someone else that was going to Fiji. Well knowing was a relative term. They were still strangers. Strangers from the same city who had talked once previously for a work related situation. So why on earth would Lena Luthor want to sit next to a nobody?  
Lena grabbed her phone out of her jacket pocket, she had to text a friend of hers before the flight took off.   
Lena: Hey, I managed to sit next to her. Wish me luck! I’ll text you when the plane lands.  
\---------------------------------------  
“Lena, come on this is your chance” Sam pleaded her friend during their lunch break. 

“Alex said that she’s looking to move on, maybe you can help her with that!” Sam was being unbelievable, Lena thought. She’s not just taking a whimsical vacation, just to stalk a cute little reporter. No, that's weird. That is more than weird, that is borderline sociopathic.   
Lena just gave Sam that look, the look that can shut anyone up instantly. Though Lena fancied Kara Danvers from afar, she had not planned on making a move on her. Especially because she seemed straight. 

“Don’t you think it would be a bit weird Sam? Me showing up out of nowhere?” She asked.

“Alex and I were already thinking about how you can make up an excuse. Just say that you travel to Fiji every year or something.” Sam was being tempting now. “I’m sure she isn’t going to read too much into it. She doesn’t even know that you and Alex are friends.” Sam went on.  
It wouldn’t be hard to leave National City because she had a friend like Sam to take care of the company. She could simply just enjoy a vacation and having Kara as company. Lena felt a little creepy about crashing a stranger’s healing time.   
It took some persuasion on Sam’s side but she finally managed to break Lena. Alex, being the loving sister she is, just wanted to help Kara heal. Is that such a crime? Even if Kara did not see Lena in a romantic way, they could still have fun being friends right? Kara could use a friend and that is what Lena would initially set out to do, be her friend. Or at least try to.   
\----------------------  
The sound of the plane taking off interrupted her trip down memory lane. Lena was a nervous wreck. She was sitting next to the person she’s been eyeing for months but failed to form any sort of conversation with her.  
Lena examined Kara. She was sitting in a relaxed position, staring out the window at the endless blanket of clouds. Lena noted the scar above Kara’s eye and how her eyebrows looked furrowed, as if she was in deep thought. Her grey sweatshirt was oversized and looked perfectly comfy for traveling. As Lena starred, Kara began to feel it.

“You’re starring.” Kara stated out loud as she breaks away from the window.   
Lena cleared her throat. Her mind goes blank. She hasn’t seem to be able to get a single sentence out. 

“I’m sorry” She stuttered out. Kara started looking out the window again, while Lena focused on a pattern stitched on her skirt.  
You are the CEO of a billion dollar company Lena Luthor, grow some fucking balls. Lena thought to herself in silence. Just say hi, work your charm. Lena chuckled while giving herself a pep talk.

“Is it too late to ask how you are?” Lena finally spoke. Kara’s focus changes from the window seat to Lena’s eyes. 

“No, but first I should probably apologize for being so quiet though. It’s rude of me.” Kara smiled shyly.

“Don’t apologize, it’s okay I understand.” Lena replied sincerely. All she wanted to do was get to know her, but how?   
Lena was beginning to regret her decision. If anyone found out that she followed a stranger to Fiji in hopes that she might turn out gay, people would think she was completely crazy . But at the same time she thought about how Alex would not have pushed for it if it weren’t a good idea. 

“We have quite some time to pass, do you feel like playing a game?” Lena suggested.  
Kara shrugged, she didn’t really feel like playing a game, she was still very nervous about this whole ordeal. But the look that Lena gave her was all that it took to convince her otherwise. How can she say no to the one of the most influential people on the planet?

“What did you have in mind?” Kara asked, curious.  
Lena kinked up her eyebrow and smirked; she assumed that Kara would decline. Lena decided to keep it simple by just asking each other a few questions, that always seems to break the ice.

“Let’s play twenty questions but let’s make it fun.” Lena waves her hand to get the attention of the flight attendant. 

“Could you please bring us a bottle of wine?” The flight attendant nodded in agreement. It’s not long after that her hands were met with a gorgeous bottle of Merlot. 

“How about we ask each other questions, and if you don’t want to answer it, then drink.” Lena had finally found all her confidence and was carrying herself in a way that began to make Kara nervous. Drinking with a powerful woman in first class was definitely not on Kara’s list of thing to do but boy did Ms. Luthor peak her interest.

“Sure, Ms. Luthor, that sounds like it could be fun. But do remember, I am a reporter that has a knack for asking questions.” Kara joked around.  
“Kara, please call me Lena.” 

“Lena it is.”  
They both decided that since the game was Lena’s idea, she should ask the first question. Without hesitation Lena spits out her first question.  
“Why are you headed to Fiji?” 

Kara takes a second to think, did she want to give Lena the honest answer or the tourist answer. 

“Remember you have to be honest and if you can’t, drink.” Lena reminded her.

“My ex cheated on me about a month ago, I’m trying to move on; my sister Alex thought it would be a good idea to take a vacation.” And that was exactly the truth, which Lena already knew because of   
Alex. She was relieved to hear that Kara was being honest.

“How about you?” Kara asked and Lena pretended like she didn’t hear her.

“Pardon?”

“Why are you going to Fiji?” Kara asked. Now, Kara knew that Lena doesn’t like hot weather let alone sand on her 800 dollar sandals. She was extremely curious as to why Lena Luthor was going to Fiji in the middle of March.  
Lena couldn’t tell her the truth, but she also didn’t want to seem like a hypocrite and break the rules of her own game. She takes a sip of her wine, leaving Kara to grow more curious about the woman sitting in front of her. 

“Someone is keeping secrets” Kara teased poking at Lena’s side. That was the first time Kara had intentionally touched Lena’s body other than a formal handshake they had shared prior. Just that smallest interaction sent Lena into full gay panic. 

“Maybe I’ll tell you another time” Lena said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I've decided to update in the same day. Since this is a trial fic I don't plan on it to be that long. In fact I should've probably wrote it in one long one shot but I'm an idiot.   
> Please let me know what you think, I could really use some feedback! Enjoy the chapter.

Kara couldn’t help but smile at Lena as she took another sip of her wine. She never thought that Lena would have any interest in talking to her to begin with, let alone spend an 11 hour flight drinking wine and getting to know each other.

She wondered why Lena was hiding her reason behind coming to Fiji, was it some sort of business related ordeal? Or maybe she has a secret love life. Her reporter instincts were kicking in.

“What do you like to do on your free time? Away from work” Kara asks.

“Ms. Danvers, I am never away from work” Lena replied in a low octave

Kara gulped.

“Well, you are now, aren’t you?” Kara’s eyebrow kinked up causing Lena to bite her lips, her eyes meeting Kara’s. Lena wanted to say something, but this witty banter was stopping her from even functioning. She took another sip of her wine.

Kara thought she had gotten her answer, that Lena was only here for work and it was not a miracle coincidence for them to be on the same flight together. 

Kara also thought about how Lena would probably be too busy to even hang out when they are in Fiji, come to think of it, she doesn’t even know if they’ll be close enough to grab dinner.

“Um, I know it’s your turn to ask a question but I have one more” Kara stated.

Lena raised her eyebrow intrigued. 

“You won’t tell me why you’re in Fiji, but would you at least tell me where you’d be staying? Maybe if you’re close enough we could grab dinner or something!” Kara rambled on, “I mean only if you want to or have time, I know you’re a -” Lena interrupts.

“I’m staying at the  Tokoriki Islands. A resort called Sheraton.” Lena smiles knowing that Kara is staying a the exact same one.

Kara eyes could light up the night sky right now. 

“Me too! That’s crazy!” She exclaimed.

Lena knew it was crazy because Alex had given her all of the information she needed to get closer to Kara.

Lena began to feel uncomfortable. She wanted to come clean to Kara. It’s been four hours and they still had about seven to go. Lena wishes that she could tell her that Alex thought she might enjoy her company, but she just couldn’t.

She also knew that Kara Danvers had the greatest effect on her, but what she didn’t know is that Lena left Kara in such a daze as well. Though you could blame it on the wine. Even though the rules said they would drink when they couldn’t answer a question, they just drank regardless, forgetting about the game and enjoying eachothers company.

Lena got comfortable, she took off her shoes and criss crossed her legs in the big luxuries recliner. Kara took note of what she was wearing. She’s never seen Lena in casual clothes before, though she wouldn’t say designer jean shorts and a beautiful white top are casual, but for Lena it was.

She could be dressed as a hotdog and still look beautiful, Kara thought. The mental image made Kara chuckle out loud.

“What’s so funny?” Lena asked.

“Oh nothing” Kara turned red, still giggling. 

“Obviously something is entertaining you, come on , I could use a laugh” Lena said, in a seductive tone. Lena stared at Kara until both of them were quiet. Kara took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

“If you must know, I was picturing you in a hotdog costume” Kara blurted, face hot. 

All Lena could do was burst out laughing and Kara just shrank in her recliner, looking out to the clouds. 

Lena took note that Kara felt a little more embarrassed than before and tried to compose herself, 

“Hey I’m sorry for laughing so much” she had empathy in her eyes. 

“No it's okay, it was pretty weird of me, right?” Kara asked.

Lena shook her head no,  “What’s weird is me following you on a vacation in hopes you’d fall in love with me”.

Kara started laughing, she thought it was a joke and maybe that was for the best because honestly Lena was a little tipsy and wasn’t even thinking.

“That’s funny, you’re funny.” Kara said.

Lena smiled and took another sip of her wine. “So, why a hot dog costume? Why not sexy lingerie?” Lena took her shot and Kara choked on her own wine. 

“I..uh..I wasn’t..I mean…” Kara stumbled. She couldn’t find the words because now she was picturing Lena Luthor in sexy black lingerie.

_ I’m not gay _ , Kara thought to herself.  _ Wait, am I gay? I can’t be gay. Sure I find women attractive and Lena is definitely extremely attractive. Even if I were gay, she is way out of my league. Wait… is she gay? Is she flirting with me?  _

Kara was lost in her thoughts and couldn’t compose herself. Lena grew anxious knowing that she messed up. 

“I’m sorry, just ignore that.” Lena said and smiled. She poured herself another glass of wine.  _ Damn Alex, why? I don’t even think she’s into girls.  _

Kara gave her a reassuring smile and they sat in silence watching the movie that was playing. It wasn’t until after the movie was over that Lena broke the silence.

“Well, we have about three more hours on the plane, are you excited to start your vacation?” She took the safe route instead of commenting on her remark earlier. 

Kara turned to her, she could pick up the emotions running through Lena. It felt like Lena was walking on eggshells around her. But, it wasn’t Lena’s fault, Kara just never knew that she may actually like women. 

“I’m super excited. To be honest, I’m really nervous being in a different country alone. I’ve always had Alex with me or my parents.” Kara replied with a smile.

Lena didn’t want Kara to feel alone. She was a little hurt that Kara considered herself alone because they were going to be staying at the same resort together. Lena took a deep breath and a leap of faith.

“If you’re nervous about being alone, we could always hang out by the pool or get drinks or dinner, if you want?” and with those words out in the open, Lena almost had a heart attack.

“You’re not going to be busy?” Kara asked. “I mean, that would be great but I don’t want to take your time if you’re here for work, or I don’t know.”

Lena smiled, “I’m not here for work, darling.” and she winked.

Kara felt something that time. She felt hot, nervous. The effect this Luthor had on her was definitely questionable, yet it was alluring. Kara wanted to know Lena, she wanted to know everything about her. 

“Well, that would be great honestly.” Kara thanked Lena and smiled at her. The rest of the flight went by smoothly and she couldn’t wait to sink her feet into the hot sand. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The plane landed and Lena easily found her way to the car she had organized to pick her up. Kara on the other hand was struggling with getting a cab. The airport was busy and everyone seemed to be in such a rush. 

Kara, now running after each taxi she saw, was a hot mess and Lena took note at how sexy she looked all flustered and irritated. 

Chuckling to herself, Lena approached Kara.

“Hey, I mean, since we’re going to the same place, would you like to accompany me on the ride?” Lena asked and Kara looked super relieved.

“Yes, that would be amazing.” Kara went in for a hug and it took Lena by surprise. Lena just stood there as Kara’s arms were around her. Kara felt that Lena wasn’t hugging back to she quickly pulled away and apologized, awkwardly.

“No don’t be sorry, it just took me by surprise you know. Most people wouldn’t touch a Luthor with a 10 foot pole.” 

Kara smiled, “Well, I’m not most people.”

Lena’s porcelain white cheeks turned to a light shade of pink and Kara took note of that. She liked that fact that she could make a strong independent woman lose her composure. 

“The car is this way.” Lena said and they both made there way over.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car ride was silent for the most part. The driver didn't speak and Kara was just so taken back by the island’s beauty. She kept on staring out the window while Lena kept on staring at her. 

“It’s so beautiful.” Kara said looking at Lena. Her smile was covering most of her face and Lena without thinking said, “Yeah, you’re beautiful.”

Kara’s stomach dropped what seemed like seventeen stories.  _ She thinks I’m beautiful? Me? Lena Luthor thinks I’m beautiful? _

“You think I’m beautiful?” 

Lena, unsure of what to say or do, just gave in and said yes. Leaving Kara an even bigger smile to begin with.

“Thank you Lena” 

Lena smiled, knowing that Kara didn’t dismiss her comment or think anything of it like before. She might actually have a chance with her and she’s going to take her time and get to know Kara for the next week. The thought of that made her heart melt, spending a whole week with Kara, or at least some of it, would be great for their blooming relationship, even if it’s just a friendship. Lena thought that would be enough. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the hotel and Kara as eager as ever decided to rush to check in, excited to start her adventure. She had a whole plan. Settle in, take a shower, and then go explore and shop around town. 

“Hi, I’m checking in.” Kara said to the receptionist. She gave her a smile.

“Of course ma’am, could I get the name?” she asked

“Kara Danvers”

The receptionist began to look her up in the system, but the look on her face told Kara that something was wrong.

“I’m sorry Ms. Danvers, but it looks like you’ve booked the room for next week, instead of this week,” she said.

Kara’s face dropped into a frown.

“Are you sure? There must be a mistake?” Kara was upset. Two hours into her vacation and she couldn’t grab a taxi and now she doesn’t have a place to stay. This was going swell.

Lena came up to the next receptionist to check in. Her suite was in order and everything went smoothly. She turned to Kara and saw a displeased look on her face. Lena made her way over.

“Is everything okay, darling?” Lena asked.

Kara didn’t want to tell Lena that she messed up her booking, but something about the way Lena looks at Kara just makes her open up. 

“No, I booked my suite for next week and now she’s telling me there aren’t any available rooms.” Kara sighed in disbelief.

Lena saw the upset in her eyes. And she didn’t want Ksra to go back to National City, not after she saw how excited she was for this trip.

“You can always stay with me, I have an extra room in my suite.” Lena offered.

“I couldn’t Lena, that wouldn’t be right of me. I’ve already troubled you enough.” Kara spoke.

Lena just shook her head, “You are not a trouble at all, please I insist.”

“Let me pay for half of it then, please.” Kara stated.

Lena shook her head again, “No, come on Kara, I’m a billionaire.”

“But I don’t want you to think that I like you for your money!” Kara spit out. Lena started laughing until her words sank into her conscious.  _ I like you.  _

“You like me?” Lena asked.

With that question Kara turned a bright red.  _ Do I like Lena? Yeah, she’s a good friend, now that I’ve spent time with her. Yeah, that’s all it is. A start to a great friendship. _

“I umm, well what I meant..and then..I just..” Kara couldn’t form a sentence. What was wrong with her, she thought.

Lena toyed her with a smirk. She didn’t need to know the answer.

“Come on, I’m already checked in, Let’s go get settled.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I wrote another chapter but I probably won't be uploading another one until late next week. I'm going through finals and it's crazy busy. I appreciate your support so much for this work. I know it's short and a little choppy but I would really appreciate some feedback to make my future stories better. Please leave a comment, I cannot stress enough how important it is for me to here what you all have to say! Thank you so much and enjoy the chapter!

The suite was incredibly beautiful. Bamboo flooring, clean crisp white walls with accents of blues and greens. A perfect view of the ocean. The suite itself was big in size, it looked like a nice apartment. The beautiful large windows let in an immense amount of light.  A comfy living area, open floor plan to the kitchen and dining room. The rooms were on each end of the suite, accompanied by their own bathrooms. There was a balcony that Lena could not wait to read a good book on. 

Kara could not believe her eyes. She was actually here and the thought of Mike just completely slipped her mind.

“Please Kara, treat this place like your own, I want you to be comfortable.” Lena said breaking Kara’s daydreams. Lena was so kind to her and it just made Kara feel so much better about herself, with Lena she felt like she mattered, that her safety and comfort mattered. Which is crazy because she’s only known Lena for half a day and she never got that reassurance from Mike. 

Kara was just standing in the middle of the living room, awkwardly. Unaware of what to do. She smiled at Lena and thanked her for everything, yet again.

“Kara, it’s okay. This is your vacation too. I’m just happy I’m here to help” Lena said. “Come on, you can take that room, why don’t you go get settled in?” She continued.

With that Kara nodded and disappeared into her room. Lena heard the showered go on and figured this was a good time to call Alex.

“Hey Lena, How’s it going? Did it work?” Alex said on the other line. 

“Did what work?”

“Sam and I hacked into the Sheraton database, we switched out the booking for Kara’s room. Did you take the bait?” Alex explained.

It clicked into Lena’s head and wow does she have very persistent friends. 

“That was you?” She asked.

“Of course it was! How else are you and Kara going to spend time together? None of you can even pull it together enough to make any plans” She chuckled over the phone. 

Lena just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Sam and Alex were probably the weirdest shippers in the world.

“I appreciate the sentiment Alex, but please let us just get to know each other on our own. It’s bad enough I’m lying to her.” Lena said.

She heard the shower go off and took it as a warning. 

“Okay, she’s getting out of the shower, I have to go now.” Lena said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara was humming a tune after her nice shower. She felt so happy and refreshed. As she was drying her hair with a towel, she made her way out into the kitchen area in just a robe. Lena was on the balcony drinking a glass of champagne and enjoying the view. Kara smiled to herself and the thought of Lena acting casual around her. No meetings, no interviews. This was going to be a good week and she was super happy to be spending it with a new friend. 

Kara opened the fridge and took note of how well it was stalked with healthy foods. Fruits, vegetables, coconut milk, but she frowned knowing that she wouldn’t enjoy anything of that.

Then, she had a great idea. What better way to get to know Lena than over a nice meal at a restaurant. So, with a smile on her face, she trotted herself over to where Lena was relaxing. 

“Beautiful view isn’t it?” Kara asked as Lena turned around. 

Lena was taken aback on how naturally gorgeous Kara was. The sun caught her skin like Van Gogh caught the stars in the sky. Once Lena finally looked down, she saw that Kara was only wearing a robe and started to blush.

“Y-yeah” she stuttered. “It is a beautiful view” Lena said looking directly at Kara. Kara was too oblivious to realize that she was talking about her, so she just smiled.

“So, I noticed there isn’t anything to eat, and I was wondering if you’d like to grab lunch with me?” Kara asked, hopeful.

“Are you sure there isn’t anything to eat?” Lena questioned. “I swore I sent out a entire grocery list upon my arrival.” 

Kara now knew why everything was so healthy, it’s Lena. Lena is perfect, she thought. She pondered on her thoughts for a moment.  _ Lena is perfect. In what way? In a I want to be her way or I want to be in her kind of way?  _ Kara was confused. She didn’t know how to act around Lena, she didn’t know if Lena was gay, and she definitely didn’t know if she was ready to put her heart out there again. 

“Well, if I’m being honest there is food. Just not food that would particularly satisfy my needs…” Kara finished the sentence in a high pitch of nerves.

Lena chuckled, “And what would satisfy your needs Ms. Danvers” Lena kinked her eyebrow and bit her lip causing Kara to fold her arms around her chest and get all flustered. 

“I umm, well. I like..How about..” She was thinking, but not about food. About pinning Lena against the balcony railing and leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.  _ Oh my fuck, I need to call Alex. _ Kara thought. 

“I like, um..maybe chinese?” Kara finished her sentence and Lena let out a little laugh. 

“Whatever you want, darling.” was all Lena had to say. 

“Um.. well I’m gonna.. G-go get um dressed  t-then..” Kara barley had the words to finish that sentence. As she turned around she bumped into the door and giggled. 

“Oops, umm okay- I’m gonna” she said pointing to the door and off she went. 

Lena also went to go freshen up before they left for their late lunch date.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kara was getting ready she rang Alex.

“Hey sis, how’s Fiji?” Alex asked ready to hear all about Lena.

“Um, it’s good, there were a few problems along the way.” Kara replied. As Alex asked her what was going on Kara told her everything. About the flight attendant incident, bumping into Lena, her seeing her panties. The flirting, not having a room, everything. Alex was amused and intrigued. 

“Well, it's a good thing Lena is there to help you through that” Alex was definitely on Team Lena. Kara smiled, knowing that she was lucky to have a friend like her here.

“About Lena…” Kara said.

“How did you um, how did you know you liked girls?” Kara asked sheepishly.

Alex mouth dropped, and though Kara didn’t see it, she knew that Alex was in the process of processing her question. 

“There isn’t a great way for me to explain it Kara. But just know, whoever makes you happy, whoever cares for you, you shouldn't just ignore feelings. Trust me, pushing down feelings is the worst thing you can do for your happiness. If you have a hunch about Lena, explore it and figure it out together.” Alex said.

“But what if she isn’t into me?” Kara asked.

“Oh, I know for a fact she is.”

“Really? How?”

Alex almost blew her own cover. “Oh! Um, well I know she’s gay. You know, it was in one of her articles last year.” Alex saved herself and Kara smiled. 

“Do you think maybe I have a chance with her?”

“Only one way to find out, kiddo.” Alex said.

Kara sighed, she had no idea how to flirt or let alone flirt with a woman. Not only a woman, but Lena fucking Luthor. 

“Thanks Alex.”

“Keep me updated! Be safe, love you!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting ready, Kara found herself sitting on the sofa playing candy crush as she waited for Lena to get ready. She was nervous. She knew this wasn’t a date but she hoped maybe it could potentially lead to one. 

Another fifteen minutes of her crushing some candy, and Lena finally came out of her room. Kara looked up and her mouth dropped. Lena was in a beautiful, short, flowy sundress. Red and yellow flowers covered the whole thing. She was also wearing flat sandals, not heels. Kara swore her heart melted at the sight of her. 

“Now you’re starring” Lena said, remembering Kara’s remark on the plane.

“I’m sorry, it's just, you’re stunning and I’ve never actually seen you not wear heels.” Kara explained. Lena smiled. 

_ She thinks I’m stunning _

“Well aren’t you quite the charmer, Ms. Danvers.” Lena said as she thanked her. 

“Are you ready to go?” Kara asked.

“Yes, let me just grab my purse.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The restaurant Lena found was right off the beach, and though it wasn’t Chinese, they did have a variety of different international foods she hoped would satisfy Kara’s needs. 

The were escorted to a table outside on the terrace and ordered a bottle of wine.

“You sure do like your wine Ms. Luthor.” Kara tried to flirt, but she didn’t know if it was working or not. She’s not really good at this.

“Well, we are on vacation right? So might as well enjoy it with a bottle or three a day.” Lena winked. Kara knew what she said wasn’t flirting but did the wink make it flirtatious? She was confused.

“Are you ready to order.” the waitress said smiling and looking directly at Lena.

“Yes, I’ll have the calamari and a side of your fruit salad please” Lena ordered. Kara laughed to herself how cute she was, always ordering some sort of salad with every meal.

“And you ma’am?” the waitress asked.

“I’ll have some kung pao chicken, a side of pork fried rice, some california rolls, ooh! And potstickers please!”

“The 4 count or the 8 count?” 

“Can I get 12…?” Kara asked sheepishly. 

Lena just smiled at her.  _ This girl could eat.  _ Her mind started traveling to dirty thoughts and she tried her best to push them aside.

“Big appetite huh?” Lena asked.

“Guilty.” Kara replied, trying to wink.

“Is your eye okay? It was twitching, darling.” Lena stated and Kara turned a bright red. She just took a sip of her water and didn’t bother to ask the question. Last thing she needed was to explain the fact that she was trying to wink. 

The food came quickly and it was delicious. Kara probably inhaled her food in under twenty minutes and Lena was still finishing off her salad, not have even touched her Calamari yet. 

“Did you enjoy your food Kara?” Lena asked, giggly. 

Kara knew that she ate fast, but she couldn’t help herself. She hated the plane food and was starving. She nodded her head yes and took a sip of her wine. 

Though they finished eating, they stayed at the table talking and finishing the bottle.

“So, are you going to tell me why you’re actually here Ms. Luthor.” Kara asked a little tipsy. Kara was definitely a lightweight. 

Lena decided to play along in the game that Kara was so desperately trying to start the moment they sat down.

“If I told you, I’d have to kill you.” Lena smirked. 

Kara giggled at the sense of humor this women had. “Well, then. Kill me then.” Kara’s voice got low and she was radiating with confidence. I guess all she needed was a little liquid courage.

Lena gulped. She didn’t want to lie to Kara, but she also wasn’t ready to tell her the truth. She needed to find out what to say, but she didn’t have any words, until…

“Ms. Danvers, are you attempting to flirt with me?” She asked.

Kara turned a little red.

“Well that depends, is it working?” Kara teased taking another sip of her wine and then slowly licking her lips so Lena could watch. 

Lena knew that Kara had probably drank too much and wasn’t in the right state of mind, so she just smiled and changed the subject so she wouldn’t make any wrong decisions. 

The waitress came with the check and Lena grabbed it instantly. Kara protested.

“Lena no! You are not paying, please let me pay.” Kara tried to snatch the receipt out of her hand, she truly did. 

“No, Kara please. I insist.” Lena tried to take the check.

Kara used a little more strength this time and she finally took it out of her hand. As she saw the receipt she also saw something written on it.

**To the lady in the sundress, give me a call ;)** and attached to it was a phone number of the waitress. Kara was irritated and her face showed it.

“Kara, whats wrong? If its too much please just let me pay.” Lena said.

“No, Lena its not that. Its um.. Someone wants you to give them a call.” She said as Kara nodded her head in the direction of the waitress. 

“Oh, um okay.” Lena said.

“Okay? Okay as in you’re going to call her or okay as in just okay?” Kara asked.

“Should I not call her?” Lena was genuine. She just wanted to know if Kara was interested in her, but what happened next she was not expecting.

“Do what you want Lena, this is your vacation too.” Kara hissed out. She placed down her money and then proceeded to walk out of the place leaving Lena alone at the table. 

Lena was a little hurt and a little confused.  _ Why would Kara just leave like that? Is she mad at me? Did I do something wrong? _

Lena got up to go find her but she couldn’t. She didn’t see Kara anywhere and began to worry. As soon as she reached for her phone, she realized she didn’t even have Kara’s number.  _ Great.  _

Lena decided it was best to just wait back at the suite for her, the restaurant was only a ten minute walk away. 

When she got there Kara was nowhere to be found, but she decided to stay in the living room until she came because she was concerned.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena was sitting on the couch, dozing off now. It was almost 2 in the morning and Kara was still not back yet. Lena was about to give up. She was just so ready to shower and put on her pajamas. Her bed was calling her name.

As soon as she got up to grab a bottle of water from the fridge, Kara stumbled in through the door and she reeked like tequila. She was laughing and then she heard another voice. A man’s voice, who was also laughing with her.

“Shhhhh, I don't want her to wake up.” she whispered. And the guy, also extremely intoxicated nodded.

Lena saw everything, them kissing, them trying to find her way to the room, and then she realized. Kara is drunk, she can’t actually consent to this.

She had to do something, anything. Even if she was to the bad guy.

Lena coughed, loudly. Kara’s eyes met hers.

“Lennnaaaaaaa” Kara slurred, “whatre you doin upp?” she hiccuped. 

“I was worried about you, I stayed up. Kara, who’s this man?” Lena asked. Kara looked to him, she didn’t remember his name.

“Umm..hey whats your name?” Kara asked. And with that question, that’s all Lena needed to know.

“Whatever your name is, you need to leave. Both of you are way too drunk to be making any decisions right now.” Lena spoke in an assertive tone, as she was in a conference call.

“Lennaaaaa, don’t be such a party pooppper” Kara whined.

“You’ll thank me in the morning, Kara. Get to your bed, I’ll be there shortly to check on you.” She commanded in a gentle tone. 

Kara didn’t put up a fight, though she was drunk, she probably knew Lena had her best interest. So, she went to her room and plopped on her bed as Lena escorted the guy to the lobby and called him a cab. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Lena got back to check on Kara, Kara was half asleep. Lena then proceeded to take Kara’s shoes off for her and tuck her into bed. She left a glass of water with some Tylenol next to her. But the clink of the glass on her side table woke Kara up.

“Lenaa?” Kara whispered.

“I’m right here, darling.”

“Hi” Kara said.

“Hi” Lena smiled, “do you want to tell me what you were thinking? Leaving? Getting drunk? Bringing a guy home?” 

Kara put her face under the pillow, embarrassed to even look at Lena. 

“Kara please, what’s going on?” Lena asked.

“You..” she said in a muffled tone.

“Me?” Lena questioned.

“You.. and that waitress… the number. I was jealous.” Kara admitted. And then Lena knew, Kara was jealous.  _ Does this mean she has feelings for me? It can’t be, it’s only been a day.  _

Lena didn’t know what to say, so she just kissed Kara’s forehead and told her to get some rest. 

That night, Lena didn’t sleep much, all she thought about was Kara and how hurt she made Kara feel. She had to do something to make it up to her, but what? She thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas on where this game should go, please send me suggestions! I'm also open to writing other prompts! Thanks so much for your support!


End file.
